


November

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Roommates, SeaWorld?, Shy Tyler, but also shy josh, its awkward for a bit, its cute i swear, theyre both awkward beans who kiss on bridges, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Josh let Tyler stay, his hands curved over the railing of the bridge, as if he wanted to leap forward and fly away. As Josh’s eyes traced over Tyler’s face, he felt himself falling a bit more. Everything about him was beautiful, his lips, his eyes, the curve of his nose - it all felt amplified in that moment, overwhelming and breathtaking."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one shot idk.
> 
> Tyler is also like, way shorter than Josh in this.

It was November.

 

The leaves were changing colors and beginning to fall, painting the scene in intense reds and golds. There was a gust of wind from over the horizon, taking the heat and sweat of summer away and replacing it with crisp autumn.

 

Josh and Tyler were going to get coffee.

 

Josh looked his roommate in the eye with faux seriousness. “There’s absolutely no way that you got kicked out of SeaWorld. I don’t believe you.”

 

“I swear it’s true!” Tyler cried out, as if he had to preserve his dignity.

 

“No way.” Josh said, “You? Doing anything remotely illegal? There’s absolutely no possibility of that happening.”

 

“Well,” Tyler said sheepishly, “It _was_ an accident.”

 

Josh scoffed. “See, now _that_  makes sense. I can totally see you doing something so stupid that you accidentally get removed from the premises.”

 

“Shut up.” Tyler said, playfully punching Josh in the arm.

 

 

They walked a bit further - the coffee shop was just down a few blocks - and Josh breathed in the cool air. Everything felt like a scene out of a movie - the soft wind, the colorful leaves, and the two of them walking down the sidewalk with their steps in the same rhythm.

 

Josh spared himself a quick glance at Tyler, wondering if he was thinking the same thing. If he was also imagining the two of them walking a bit closer in his mind than in reality, imagining them holding hands or having their arms around one another.

 

Josh quickly turned away, scolding himself for staring. Tyler obviously didn’t have feelings for him, besides as a friend. But there was still a small part of Josh’s mind that kept him hoping. Josh desperately wanted to say something, to _do something_. Anything to get Tyler to acknowledge his existence as something more than a friend. But Josh was always so nervous to talk to him about feelings, whether they be good or bad, and hence, it had been two years Josh had been in love with him, saying nothing about it.

 

So Josh let himself stare a bit longer.

 

Suddenly, Tyler stopped walking. They were standing in the center of a bridge, and Tyler turned to look out over the river that ran underneath. Josh watched as Tyler’s breath came out of his mouth in clouds, warming the air just slightly. Josh followed Tyler’s eyes to the lake in the distance, filled with leaves floating on the surface of the water.

 

“What, did the water give you flashbacks to your time at SeaWorld?” Josh asked with a chuckle.

 

“Shh, it’s pretty, I just wanna look for a bit.”

 

Josh let Tyler stay, his hands curved over the railing of the bridge, as if he wanted to leap forward and fly away. As Josh’s eyes traced over Tyler’s face, he felt himself falling a bit more. Everything about him was beautiful, his lips, his eyes, the curve of his nose - it all felt amplified in that moment, overwhelming and breathtaking

 

Tyler snapped his head towards Josh. “What’cha looking at?”

 

Josh’s heart began to race, and he tightened his scarf around his neck. “Nothing, I just uh, zoned out, I guess.”

 

Tyler grabbed his hand, and Josh’s stomach did a somersault. Tyler pulled him closer to the edge of the bridge. “Just look,” Tyler said, “It’s so calm and peaceful.”

 

Josh could understand why Tyler was so fascinated. Despite the busy street behind them, looking out over the river was like an oasis, and all of the noise was muted. It was beautiful, but Josh was having a hard time focusing on the surroundings, as Tyler was still holding his hand.

 

Both of their hands were rested on the railing, Tyler’s over Josh’s. “This is nice.” Tyler sighed.

 

Josh let out a noise similar to what one would imagine a cat being strangled would sound like. Tyler turned towards him, his brow furrowed.

 

“Yeah,” Josh said with an exhale, “It is nice.”

 

Then, Tyler leaned over and rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, and Josh nearly choked. Tyler was being far too affectionate for Josh’s liking. Or rather, it was quite to his liking, but he wasn’t sure if his heart could manage to beat any faster without landing him in a hospital.

 

Noticing Josh’s sudden shift, Tyler picked up his head and began to apologize profusely. “Oh my god, I’m sorry if that was weird or something, I shouldn’t have done that, or i should have asked, I just got caught up in the moment, and I just, uhm…” Tyler trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

 

“Oh, no, no, it was fine,” Josh said, a bit to enthusiastically, “Really, more than fine, great.” Josh internally slapped himself, that was stupid. And to make things worse, Tyler had also removed his hand when he had jumped back.

 

Tyler looked even more awkward and ashamed than he had before, and Josh tried to make amends. “Tyler, I swear, it wasn’t weird, it was fine.”

“I thought it was _more than fine_ , wasn’t it?” Tyler said with a smirk, suddenly his usual self again.

 

Josh’s face flushed redder than the autumn leaves around them. “I, uh, I didn’t--”

 

“Shut up” Tyler said as he put his hands on the sides of Josh’s face and stood on his toes. Tyler then leaned in as best as he could, and pressed his lips against Josh’s.

 

 _Holy shit,_ Josh thought as he bent down to kiss Tyler more comfortably. Josh’s hands made their way from inside his pockets to around Tyler’s waist, pulling him up against his chest. Tyler draped his arms around Josh’s neck as he melted into his arms. The connection between their mouths felt warm, contrasting the chilly air around them. 

 

When they broke apart, Tyler was trembling. “Was- was, uh, that was fine with you, right?” he said, softly.  Josh almost laughed at how nervous Tyler looked about the question, considering they had just made out against the railing of a bridge.

 

“More than fine.” Josh said as he cracked a smile. Tyler let out a sigh of relief, still leaning against Josh’s chest. “Good.” he sighed, “really good.”

 

  
And as they walked to the coffee shop, hand in hand, occasionally stopping to peck each other’s lips, Josh could believe that it really was a scene out of a movie. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i actually had the patience to sit down and write 1000 words in one sitting.
> 
> im shittonofpilots on tumblr if you care to drop by


End file.
